


A Chance for Family

by PiecingTogetherThoughts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecingTogetherThoughts/pseuds/PiecingTogetherThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry (Rian) discovers that his father is not who he thinks, he is taken to a wonderful place where he knows he is loved. With the help of his new friend Percy, will he be able to make it through? Will their friendship turn into something more? Slash. Eventual HP/PJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change of Fate

It was a regular day in Privet Drive, the sun was shining dimly as a result of a single person’s mood. This person goes by the name of Hadrian James Potter, otherwise known as Rian, or simply Ry. Rian, as we are going to call him, was currently running from his obese cousin and his ‘friends’.

This was a regular occurrence in Little Whinging, as Rian’s cousin, Dudley, was a bully. But, in addition to that, all three Dursleys thought Rian was a freak. Of course he wasn’t though. You see Hadrian Potter was a wizard, a wand-waving, spell-casting, potion-brewing, honest to god wizard.

Thanks to Voldemort, Rian had to live with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his cousin Dudley. Rian was eleven, almost twelve years old, but Dudley was a few months older than he was, so he was twelve already. Dudley was around the height of a regular 12-year-old, where as Rian was 3’8” even. 

In comparison to all the other Hogwarts students he looks about six. But there’s nothing to do about that. The reason he was so small was because he slept in the space under the stairs for close to eleven years. Ron and Hermione have said that they would try to help, but if he was honest, he doubted that very much.

Now as we were telling this story, Rian was still running.

“There he is Dudley! He’s headed to the park!” Piers, a ‘friend’ of Dudley’s, was probably the fifth person he hated the most. First being Voldemort and the second, third, and fourth are the Dursley’s. 

Hadrian cursed. Of course Piers would see him. It was always Piers, it was like he had super sharp senses. One time, a few years ago, Rian was hiding in the bushes, and he swore he saw Piers sniff him out.

Then something really weird happened. Piers, who was staring at Malcolm, started at him instead of continuing on after Rian. No one noticed yet, no one but Rian. Rian didn’t say anything though, it wouldn’t be any fun if he did.

Dudley finally turned around after he noticed that his second-in-command wasn’t next to him, “What are you doing?!” Dudley all but shrieked, “We’re supposed to pound the freak.”

Piers who, up until that moment, was looking goo-goo eyes at Malcolm who just noticed the other boys advances. Malcolm’s eyes widened as he backed away fearfully at what he thought was going to happen. Piers pounced. He started kissing Malcolm for all was worth it while the other boy was trying to get him off.

While all this ruckus was going on Rian slipped away unnoticed. He knew it was getting late, and that he should be home before Dudley. It wouldn’t help any though, he knew that he had done something ‘freakish’ and Dudley would tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon as soon as all his friends went home.

About one hour after it happened, Rian headed to the Dursley’s. He wouldn’t call it ‘home’ for the only home he felt relatively safe was at Hogwarts, but even that wasn’t ‘home’ for him. He felt as if it was right there in front of him, but it was just out of reach.

When Rian got back to the Dursley household, Dudley was already there. There was a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. He knew he would end up broken and bleeding in his cupboard again. Yes, cupboard, as just before the school year started he was put back in.

“Boy! What is the meaning of this? Dudley said that you did something freakish to one of his friends! I have said it before and this time I mean it. YOU WILL BE DEAD FOR THREATENING DUDLEY AND HIS FRIENDS!” Vernon thundered at Rian. Who, at this point was cowering near the open front door in hopes of making himself seem smaller to avoid his uncle’s wrath, not that it did any good.

And so it started. Not caring that the door was open, or just not realizing it, he started punching. And kicking. And screaming. He hit any part of Rian that he could reach. When Vernon seemed to think him ready enough, he stripped Rian of all his clothing. By now pretty much all of Little Whinging was heading towards all the noise.

Vernon started unbuckling his belt to release him of his confines. Nobody in the crowd wanted to help, at least not help Rian. Vernon, who was now standing over his nephew half naked, kneeled on the ground behind Rian.

Rian was, if possible, more scared now than he was in his entire life. His Uncle Vernon, while never raped him before, Rian had suck him off while he was eating supper, as Petunia would never degrade herself to suck someone off, even if it was her own husband. Rian could feel his uncle kneeling on the ground and lining up at his dry bottom hole.

Vernon plunged hilt-deep inside Rian, and Rian screamed for all that was worth until Vernon’s co worker, Jim Crack, put his dick into Rian’s unwilling mouth to stop the horrible screeching.

It was hours later that the police turned up, courtesy of his Aunt Petunia, who never thought Vernon would sink so low as to have gang bang with the Freak. Rian had passed out with pain an hour ago, but still made pain-filled moans as he could not scream anymore.

When the police got there, they immediately arrested Vernon and anyone who had their pants down and phoned the Hospital ASAP so they could get the patient who was in critical condition.  
^^^  
He awoke in a hospital bed in the local hospital with a stranger sitting next to the bed. Rian was terrified. A strange man, sitting next to his bed? Seems suspicious. 

“Finally awake then Hadrian?” the man’s voice was soft, like a fuzzy blanket on his cheek, not that he knows what it feels like. “I have to tell you something, something important. But not here, not now, not with so many witnesses around.”

Rian started, he didn’t expect the man to talk, “Who are you? What are you doing here? With me? Shouldn’t you be with someone important? I’m just a Freak.” The man, whom had started to go a lovely shade of red, got up abruptly and started pacing furiously. All Rian heard from what the man was mumbling was ‘-revenge will be sweet-’ and something very inappropriate that should not be repeated, ever.

Then he laughed, actually laughed, it was more of a chuckle really, but still. “Who am I? I, am a god. A greek god to be exact,” the man added, “My name is Eros. God of Love, otherwise known as cupid.”

Rian was shocked, figuratively speaking of course, how could this man- Eros- was a god! An actual, honest to god, god. It was like he was having one of those rare pleasant dreams he had in his cupboard. 

Eros continued, “I am here because I have something of vital importance to tell you before you turn twelve. No, I do not have someone more important to see, AND, you are not a Freak,” having said his piece, Eros conjured some papers out of thin air and began to write. If Rian looked close enough, he would have seen they were release and guardianship papers.

As soon as he was done, he called for a nurse to check him over and bring the papers to the one in charge. That being done Eros held out some clothes for Rian to put on so they could get out of the Hospital. Rian was soon done changing and left with Eros so they could talk.

Eros led Rian to a small park a little ways away from the Hospital and sat down on a bench. He explained how gods and goddesses often have children with mortals on Earth so they could get their children to go on life risking quests since “they would rather stay on their as- I mean rump all day long.” Here thunder was heard in the distance, but it was a cloudless day so pedestrians were really confused.

Rian asked, “But what does this have to do with me? I mean, I can’t be a demigod, I just can’t. All my friends would think me a freak,” Eros began to colour again and told him if his friends thought him a freak, then they aren’t very good friends are they? Then Eros gently went on how to tell him that Rian was his son, and that was what they had to talk about.

“Rian,” Eros said gently, “I’m going to teleport us to a remote place where no-one can hear us, okay? I just want you to grab onto my arm,” Rian did as told and tensed in anticipation but Eros said to relax, even if there will be a slight discomfort for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and relaxed, he re-opened his eyes just as they were off in a puff of dark blue and gold cloudlike thing.

It was what felt like hours later, but really only minutes, they were at their destination. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them as a wave of nausea hit him. Rian breathed in deeply a few time and he felt someone rubbing his back soothingly. Eros. He opened his eyes slowly this time weary of everything and everyone, except Eros, he could trust him.

As Rian looked around he took people in a circle around him and started hyperventilating. Eros immediately started shushing and cooing sweet nothings in his ear. After a few minutes of this Rian heard a man ask his father- his father!- what he was doing ‘here’ and what Rian was doing with him. Eros quietly explained what happened and that he was his son.

“Well,” the man said, “this is certainly a surprise, I must say. What is your name young one?”

Not wanting to be rude, and feeling as if he could trust him, Rian told him, “Hadrian, but I also go as Rian, or just Ry if you want,” Rian replied in a small, soft, broken whisper. It broke everyone’s hearts to hear his soul so broken at such a young age. 

“My name is Chiron, Rian. And this, is Camp Half-Blood.”

Rian looked at his father for reassurance about the place and people, and Eros just cuddled him closer to his person. Chiron and everyone else looked upon the unfamiliar scene in silence. A young boy a few years older than him by the looks of it, walked out of the crowd to talk to him. Rian was scared again, why were all these people here? Who wanted to talk to him? A freak?

Eros sensing where Rian’s thoughts were headed, told him sternly, “You are not a freak Rian, don’t let what the Dur- I mean those people did to you make you a freak, you are perfect Rian, whether you accept it or not.” The other people around them were shocked to say the least, when Eros said that, even the boy paused in walking towards them before continuing on.

He crouched down next to them and introducing himself, “ Hey Ry, my name is Percy Jackson, let me be the first to ask you if you would like the tour of camp?” The newly named Percy, said this all with a hopeful half-smile that made Rian’s breath catch in his throat for a moment before he nodded. Barely more than a movement, but it caught Percy’s attention.

“Before you do Percy, If Rian finds you trustworthy, I want you to look out for him at all times. He has been through something traumatic recently so, please, be gentle,” with his part said he turned to Rian and told him where he was and who the main people in the group were, the cabin leaders, Chiron (what he was), Mr. D (who he was), that Percy was going to show him around the camp, and if he ever needed a break from everyone, just call his name (Eros’ that is).

Rian stood up and clung to his father’s hand tightly. Percy came slowly to a stop in front of Eros and what he was beginning to think of his Ry. He held out his patiently for Rian to take. Rian tentatively took the offered hand after another scared look to Eros, but he just nodded reassuringly at him.

As Percy started to lead Rian around the camp, Chiron dismissed everyone to their lessons as he wanted to talk with Eros. Chiron asked Eros why Rian was so small and timid. Eros replied so softly anyone eavesdropping wouldn’t hear, that Rian had been raped multiple times by various people, and by his own uncle. What Chiron heard horrified him, he felt as if his very soul was split in two by the little boy that captured everyone’s heart as soon as they set their eyes on him.  
^^^  
“Do you think I could change it,” Ry asked Percy out of the blue. Percy looked confused.

“Change what?” Percy asked. He tried to think of a million different scenarios of what Ry might need to change, but he came up with nothing.

Rian hesitated. He was afraid that Percy would think him an idiot. But then he said quietly, “Change my fate,” he said this very quiet, quiet enough that Percy had to strain his ears in order to hear him. He was shocked! How could his Ry want to change his fate?

He said his thoughts out loud. Rian stuttered and blushed like a fool. He did not want Percy to know, he might never live it down. But then again he had brought it up, “Well,” he started, “It’s just that, my old family- I’m not even sure I can call them that anymore- they told me that nobody is ever gonna love me,” by the end of the short spiel he was mumbling and it was very hard for Percy to understand.

But he did, and he was very disheartened to hear that Ry thought that way. Percy was quick to assure him that he and Rian’s father would always love him no matter what.

That was all Rian needed to hear. From him anyway.


	2. A New Lifestyle

Rian adjusted to Camp's Lifestyle pretty well. He made friends, sure, lots of them. But one thing kept bugging him. Was what Percy said to him true? What if it wasn't- how could Percy know that his father loved him or hated him? That was the unanswered question.

One that Percy was making him find out. After Percy said they love him, he saw that Rian still had doubts and started dragging him to the big blue house at the bottom of the hill. Once there he pounded on the door till Chiron sat before them in his magical wheelchair looking a tad bit annoyed. When he saw them however, it vanished.

"Percy, Rian, what are you doing here?" Chiron questioned them.

"Well, Ry here was having doubts that his dad loves him." Percy said with an exaggerated eyeroll when Rian just looked down at his shoelaces shyly.

Eros and Chiron looked at them shocked. They shared a look with each other, then Eros knelt on the ground and gently took Rian's chin so that he could see his face. Rian was still gazing at the ground with lowered lashes.

"Rian, is is that really how you feel?" inquired a slightly hurt Eros to his tiny son. Rian nodded his head, but then he changed it so he was shaking his head and looked away. He didn't want to disappoint his dad. Not after he just got him, not ever. "Tell me the truth, please Rian. Let me help so I can make it better."

Rian quietly and softly said yes. He lowered his head more to get away from the stares. He was used to it from Hogwarts, he was famous after all. He was disappointed in himself for not believing that his dad could love him. His eyes started to tear up as he let his thoughts wander further into the black pit in his mind.

Eros, sensing his thoughts, pulled him into a tight hug. "I will love you. Forever and always. Always remember that, Rian." Rian nodded his head. "Now go and get settled in with Percy, alright?" Rian nodded once more, dashing in quickly for one more hug before he left with Percy.

Once he was ready, Percy gently took Rian's hand into his own and led him to the cabins. When the duo reached the cabins, the elder waved to a girl with blonde princess curls and beautiful grey eyes. The intelligence behind them reminded him of Hermione. Hermione! Ron! He totally forgot to write letters to say that he was still alive. They are so going to kill me, Rian thought, remember the last time you didn't write them? Though, that wasn't really my fault. It was Dobby.

As this internal monologue was going through his head, Percy and Annabeth had finished their conversation and were looking at him concerned. Annabeth called him name. Rian looked up, saw the concerned looks on their faces, and blushed. "What's wrong Ry?" Percy asked.

"I forgot that I hadn't sent any letters to my friends back in England. They will be so worried. Do you have an owl I could borrow?" Annabeth blinked a few times, trying to understand what she just heard. An owl? The animal that is sacred to her mother, being used for delivering mail? It was rude. Annabeth was brought back to the present by Rian stifling giggles behind his hand as he watched her face contort into something like she ate something rotten.

Percy led Rian away from Annabeth after explaining that he was a wizard. He led him to the big house to see if Eros has got something other than an owl to deliver mail. When they got there, as if Eros ha already known, was a green fire in the fireplace. This was called the floo network, as Rian had explained to him before. He hurriedly wrote the two letters, explaining almost everything (and added a bit more to Hermione's letter telling her to look up the Greek Gods and Goddesses), and telling them where he was (New York).

Eros sent the letters through the fire, and made them go on their way. They made their way to the dining pavilion for dinner, and Percy showed Rian where the Hermes table was. He had to sit there, because his father did not have a table. Some good came out of it too. He met a young girl named Grace Lapierre. She was from France, and her godly parent was Elpis, who was the goddess of hope. Grace and Rian became fast friends, and spent the rest of dinner and campfire with her.

That night, when Rian was in the cabin falling asleep, his mind wandered away from him, and he thought about how wonderful his life has turned out this far.

^*Dream Sequence*^

In his dream, Rian was in the cupboard under the stairs, at the age of five. He was crying again. Softly, but he was still crying, and crying always brought trouble, especially if you are loud. Of course, that never happened to Dudley, Dudley was a good boy. Rian was not, but in the dream, he was called Harry, a name he now despised. That is why he goes by Rian. So that he is a good boy.

Vernon Dursley had just put the freak in his cupboard for breaking one of Petunia's favorite teacups. Blasted freak that he is. Always getting in his way. Time to show that freak a lesson, thought Vernon. He went to the cupboard , pulled open the door, dragged the freak out and started beating him in the hallway. Harry made not a sound, but there were tears rolling silently down his cheeks.

The dream ended as it played out into another one.

Faces were swimming around in the dark abyss that was his mind. His father, James, his mother, Percy, Hermione, Ron, and his new friend Grace. Rian's face lit up in a smile, but then quickly fell as he realized that they all had scowls, sneers, and scorns on their faces. It was directed at him. He started to say something, but then was cut off by Eros.

"Did you really think that we loved you? You are nothing but a FREAK, and you will never be a son of mine." Rian's face fell more as he saw that his mom and James were nodding in agreement. They didn't love him. Percy spoke next.

"Didn't you know that I was just using you from the beginning? Who would care for someone like you? A scrawny, scared boy that needs to hide behind people instead of defending himself. PATHETIC."

"STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! You love me, you said that nobody could make you stop loving me." With that his dreams ended quite suddenly.

*^End Dream Sequence^*

Somebody was holding him. That was the first thought that registered through his brain. The second was that he was creaming. He stopped as soon as ne noticed. The third thought that registered was that he was in Percy's lap, being rocked while he whispered comforting things in his ear.

It was then that he realized that he must have woken all of Hermes Cabin, and apparently the surrounding ones too. This is embarrassing, Rian thought, Percy is holding me! Why does it feel so right? Rian kept questioning himself as Percy asked if he was okay now.

"Ry? You okay?" Rian snapped out of his daze when he heard the question.

"I- I'm fine now," he said in a hoarse whisper. Percy had this knowing look on his face, as if he didn't believe that. He knew that Rian wasn't okay. He would never be okay. Percy knew that whatever had happened in his past wouldn't go away in a matter of days.

Chiron came in the door, and asked Grace what was wrong. "Rian had a nightmare Chiron. A bad one at that." Chiron nodded, and then said to Percy and Rian that they should stay in the Big House tonight, so nobody would bother them. Percy agreed, and Grace gave him a book that was written in Ancient Greek. "It's his favourite," she shrugged, "he told me it calms him down."

With that they went to the Big house and Percy read to him till they fell asleep curled around one another.

Rian woke up only because of the soft whispers that went on around him. Talking about him, making Rian feel uncomfortable. He realized for the second time, that he was on Percy, using his chest as a pillow. He sat up abruptly and blushed as red as the Weasley's hair.

He heard a chuckle, then was pulled back down onto Percy, by none other that Percy himself. He went down with a very manly yelp (it was so a squeak), then saw that Percy had a broad grin on his face. Rian hit Percy's chest in retaliation.

"Let go of me!" Rian pouted, wiggling around, "I want to get up." Percy just laughed. Somebody else laughed too. Rian froze, looked up at the person laughing, then started to wiggle harder. "I want to get up Percy." Percy finally relented, and let go.

As soon as he got the chance, Rian was up and hugging the person. He didn't let go until he said something. "Rian, let go. You're choking me! Go choke Hermione, you crazy hug monkey," Hermione sent a reproachful look at Ron as she was hugged next after saying a quick sorry to Ron.

"Why didn't you say something before you got here! You should have written me! At least!" Hermione laughed at him as he said that in one breath quickly.

"And you should have said something to someone that you were still having nightmares! Really Rian." Rian looked down at his shoelaces and mumbled something unintelligible. "Say that again please," Hermione requested. This time he spoke louder. He said sorry very downhearted that disappointed his very first friend (1).

Percy and Ron looked between them like they were watching a tennis match that hadn't started yet, and trying to figure out who is serving. Finally, Percy decided to do something in the silence. He surged forward and grabbed Rian, who in turn grabbed Hermione, who then grabbed Ron until they were in a big group hug.

This was the scene that Chiron walked into. He stared for a few seconds before cautiously backing out of the room, closing the door as he went.

 

A/N: I wanted to make Hermione his first friend, not Ron, because I feel that if they lived in the same area (assumingly), then I feel like Hermione would stop at nothing to make Rian her friend.

Since I didn't say this before, I don't own anything except my OC Grace. I don't own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series.


	3. Decisions to be Made

Decisions to be Made

Since Rian had settled into his new life at Camp Half-Blood, he has been more open around other people. Especially around Percy. Percy had become his main confidant in his life, since Eros couldn’t be around all the time. He did have a responsibility after all. Though before he left camp, Eros had told Rian something that would change his life. He had a soulmate, someone that would love him until he died. They would cherish him, and hold him above all others.

When Eros told him that, Rian decided to not date anybody until he was absolutely certain that it was his soulmate. Eros did give him a hint however, that his soulmate was male. That was not a problem with Rian, because he thought that whoever you loved, you loved. Simple as that. What was not simple however, was understanding his summer homework assigned to him from Hogwarts. Most of the assignments at Hogwarts were essays, and at Rian’s primary school, they did not learn that until Year 6 (Grade 6, elementary). That turned out to be a problem for him, all of his theory work was essays.

When he told Percy this, he had frowned and asked if he was ever going to return to Hogwarts anyway. Rian had promptly replied with, “I don’t know, but if I do go, I want all of my work done, so I don’t end up in trouble.” Percy nodded his head in understanding, then suggested that they go find an Athena child to help them out.

The duo walked over to the Athena cabin to ask someone if they could help Rian learn how to write an essay. Percy knocked on the door, and a boy about 14 with blond hair and gray eyes walked out. “Malcolm, hey, what’s up?” Percy asked to the blond boy while giving a fist bump.

“Nothing much Percy, who are you hiding behind you Percy? Not another underworld creature is it? You know what Chiron said, no more strays,” Malcolm said this with a teasing smile, knowing it was not another underworld creature Percy had taken out of pity. Everyone at camp knew that a child of Eros had showed up, and was now following Percy everywhere.

“No Malcolm not another stray. This is Hadrian, but you can also call him Rian if you wanted to. Anyway, he wanted your help with learning how to write an essay. Would you mind? You know I’m crap at this stuff.” Percy added his hurt baby seal eyes to this for more affect. The baby seal eyes got everyone under a spell, so to speak. “Of course I’ll help, that is, if Rian even wants the help,” here Malcolm looked at Rian in question, and got a shy nod in response. “So be it! I, Malcolm Pace, shall help you in your quest to write an essay!” Rian backed up a bit away from Malcolm, a little frightened at his enthusiasm. “Oh, I forgot to ask, what is your essay about?” Rian was a little unsure about how to tell him about magic, but Percy quickly intervened.

“Magic. Not exactly the type Lou Ellen practices, but she can probably help him with all the information he needs.” Rian tugged on Percy’s sleeve lightly, causing Percy to bend down so Rian could whisper in his ear

“Thank you.” Let it be said that in this moment, Malcolm was standing very awkwardly, trying not to interrupt Rian and Percy’s moment. There was already a betting pool in Hermes cabin for when the two boys would get together. Travis and Connor Stoll bet when Rian was 14 and when Percy was 16 (Rian is 11 right now, Percy is 13), Selena Beauregard, a daughter of Aphrodite, bet two years from now, and Malcolm was thinking that he should put a bet down for one year away. Percy and Rian, of course, had no idea that this was going on.

“Not meaning to interrupt here or anything, but…” Malcolm trailed off, causing the two boys to jump apart as fast as possible. Rian blushed and looked down, while Percy started whistling and looking anywhere but at Rian. “So! Rian, let’s get started on writing an essay, yeah?” Rian nodded rapidly, and Percy said something about getting Lou Ellen to meet the boys at Cabin Six.

He wandered off towards the Hermes cabin in search of Lou Ellen. Meanwhile, Malcolm led Rian inside of his cabin, to get situated at the desk beside his bed. He got out a piece of paper and a pencil for Rian to work with. He started explaining how to start, with the outline. Then the introduction, body paragraphs, and conclusion. Malcolm told Rian that when doing an essay, he should usually end with doing the introduction, as then he would have an idea about how to summarize each topic for the introduction, then re-word the introduction for the conclusion, but not word for word. (This is how my teacher taught me, it really helps) 

Sometime during writing the body paragraphs, Percy had wandered back to the cabin with Lou Ellen in tow. They stayed for the remainder of the learning session, then Lou Ellen asked what he had trouble learning about in school. “Transfiguration and Potions, those ones I don’t really understand what they want for the essays, which, might I add, have written my first successful one.” 

“I am proud of you Rian, it took me years to be able to write an essay. And that was with the help of Annabeth.” Percy laughed easily at his past experiences with essays. Lou Ellen agreed with him and set to work with Rian. It was, interesting, to say the least. First she showed him how to do magic without the use of a wand. Rian had never known that people could do that, so it was an experience for him.

“First thing you need to know for summoning objects to you, is picture the object in your mind.” Lou Ellen spoke softly, but loud enough for it to wash over Rian in waves of subdued support. “You see the book in your mind. You have a great need for it, you yearn for it. Now, imagine the book in your hands, nobody else can grab it and steal it. It is all yours, as long as you have it in your grasp,” Rian then attracted everybody’s attention by gasping softly. 

Percy clapped in congratulations of Rian’s accomplishment. Rian looked at the book between his hands, beaming in self pride. The book was titled The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe by C. S. Lewis (1). Rian had never read the book before, only heard of it from when Piers was complaining about how his mother had gotten him a stupid book for his birthday, then hit him with it. Rian had told the gathered group as such, and did not get the reaction he expected.

He was expecting sympathetic looks, or maybe pity, but was he got instead were four dark looks, as Grover had walked in at the beginning of the magic lesson. “What’s wrong? Percy? Is something wrong?” Rian was very worried, he had never seen such a dark look on anybody’s faces before, except maybe Professor Snape, but that was for a different reason entirely. Grover was the first one to respond.

“Piers is a satyr, Rian. He was supposed to help you come to Camp Half-Blood safely. Not bully you mercilessly. I will be talking to the council about him.” Grover sounded slightly mad. Since him, Percy, Clarisse, and Annabeth returned from the Sea of Monsters, Grover had been irritated with everything and everyone. The only person Rian had yet to meet from that summer was Clarisse La Rue and Thalia Grace. Thalia was apparently new too, technically speaking, she had been a tree for seven years, so she had never seen camp before. She was the only one who hadn’t earned Grover’s ire yet.

“But if he is a satyr, why wouldn’t he help me instead of helping Dudley? Was- was I really not likable enough to not even get help from the one person who was supposed to help me?” Rian looked up at Percy, not quite sure what he was looking for. Percy looked back at him in reassurance, hoping that it was enough for now. He walked the short distance between him and the place where Rian was sitting on the bed. He sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug. 

“He was probably trying to, I don’t know, trying to get you to trust him in some obscure way. Listen Rian, you know that you stole everybody’s heart at camp, never second guess yourself. You are better than that.” Done with his heartwarming speech, Percy continued, “Now, Chiron wanted us at the Big House before supper.” He smiled in a way that let everyone know just how much he loved Rian. ^^^ A few minutes later, once the tears had dried, they were on their way to the Big House to meet Chiron. Rian was nervous, this was the second time he had been to the Big House since he arrived. He knew what it was about though, it was about whether he was going to go back to Hogwarts or not. Rian knew that there were other options aside from Hogwarts, he knew this from getting a note from Professor McGonagall so that he could look at books from the restricted section of the library, as the main part of the library didn’t have anything on it, and he was curious.

One of the few schools here in the U.S.A. were Sniffle Snuffle Academy, which was in Washington. Others included Telecon Institute of Magic, which was in New Mexico, Nightingale School of Magic Study, which is situated in Mississippi, and of course Firebird School for Magical Ability, in New York. All of these schools were ranked within the top ten magic schools in the world. Hogwarts however, was lacking in some areas, so it made that school very low on the list.

Rian and Percy had finally reached the Big House, which loomed over Rian like the Eiffel Tower in Paris would tower over the troll from first year. The duo entered the building, and went to the sitting room where Chiron was sure to be, reading a book. That is exactly how the boys found him. In his magical wheelchair, reading a norse mythology book. Weird. Percy coughed to get his attention away from the book and onto them. “Ah, boys,” Chiron said to the pair, “come, have a seat, don’t be shy.”

Rian sat down on the loveseat, Percy sitting beside him. He faced Chiron and questioned him, “Chiron, do I have to go back to Hogwarts? Did you know that is one of the lowest ranking magic schools in the world? And I’m pretty sure that there are some schools in the United States. I read about it at Hogwarts, when I was curious. So maybe I could go to the one in New York City, if that’s okay with you of course.” He said the last part quietly, thinking that he was getting ahead of himself for assuming that he could go there. 

Chiron chuckled in amusement. Only once before had he ever encountered somebody like Rian, and that was the boy’s father, Eros. Eros has always done that, ever since he remembered. He had many fond memories about him, Eros had always come to help Chiron in times of need. (1) that hardly mattered now though. Right now he needed to be worried about Rian.

“Yes, Rian. We will need to contact the Headmistress of Firebird Academy of Magical Talent though, so that we can get you enrolled there. And we will see what she says about you coming back here after school is finished every day and weekends.” Rian nodded enthusiastically, looking back and forth between Percy and Chiron. 

“When can we go talk to her? Can we go soon? Can Percy come if he wants to?” he asked these questions in rapid succession once again. Percy gave his agreement to Rian by saying that he would love to.  
^^^ Once Headmistress Kager had contacted them, it was a few days before his twelfth birthday, meaning that Percy had absolutely no idea what to get him, and he was running out of time to find him the perfect gift. He had asked Chiron if he could go out into the city to find something for him, but he only agreed once he knew somebody was going with him. That somebody was Grover, his best friend.

“Hey, Grover,” Percy said when they were on their way to the city, “do you happen to know what Eros’ sacred animal is? I might get Ry one, whatever it may be.” He looked hopefully at Grover, praying to the gods that he knew.

“Yeah man, it’s a hare. But the baby version is a leveret. They are very talkative you know, but they always say the cutest things. One time, I met this one little guy, and he asked me ‘Whya hidin’ your legs under dos thin tree trunks mista?’, (2) and I said so that I wouldn’t be found out. Then his mother came, grabbed him, and they went on their way. Why did you want to know?” Percy looked at him weirdly when he told his story. Leave it to Grover to not only know what he was talking about, but has also met one!

“I already told you G-man, I might get one for Ry for his birthday. It might make us closer, but it also might make him feel more connected to his father.” Grover nodded and turned the corner leading to the pet shop, instead of downtown.

When they walked in the store, they went to ask the store assistant where the hares were. The assistant then led them down to aisle 3, where the rabbits and hares were kept. There was one cage, filled with leverets and bunnies, though there was very little difference between the two. The assistant picked up one of them and showed it to them. The leveret had blackish-brown fur, with a white underbelly. It’s dark eyes were also lined with white fur, making it even more cute. “This little one is a female, though she was only born two weeks ago, she is ready for adoption, if you would like?” We agreed and he led us up to the till, along with getting her a cage, food, a bed, and anything she might have needed. The two boys then left the store and headed back to camp.

^^^

A few hours later, Percy, Rian, and Chiron were on their way to Firebird Academy to meet Headmistress Kager to get Rian enrolled there. When the reached the school twenty minutes later, there was already someone there to meet them and bring them to the Headmistress’ office. The office was located on the first floor of the school, which made it easier for people to find her if a problem should arise.

They were escorted in the office, then instructed to take a seat in front of the desk, or in Chiron’s case, standing next to the chairs. They didn’t have to wait long until Headmistress Kager arrived. She greeted the three males in her office, introduced herself, and got right down to business.

“Now, I understand that young mister Potter would like to join our fine institute we have here. And I also understand that you have questions for me. I will answer them as best as I can.” She looked to each of them in turn, making sure they knew that she was serious. She looked at Rian when he started speaking.

“Um… would I be able to go back to camp after classes and on the weekends? Or would I have to stay here all year?” Rian started to chew his bottom lip nervously, only stopping when he remembered that Percy didn’t want him to do that, because he would break it. Percy nodded in satisfaction, Rian had been listening to him after all. That meant that he trusted his judgement more.

Headmistress Kager and Chiron shared a smile when they saw what was happening. “Mister Potter, usually, if a student lives in New York City or surrounding areas, we would allow them to go back to their home. So you would be able to go back to Camp Half-Blood after classes and on the weekends. Though, we do have a room so that if you are caught up in homework and you are tired enough not to be able to go back home that night, we provide pajamas and a bed. If that is alright with you?” 

Rian and Chiron agreed with her. The rest was settled within another few hours, and when they left the large building, Rian was grinning from ear to ear. The decision was made. He was attending Firebird Academy of Magical Talent in September. He couldn’t have been happier, until his birthday that is. A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, finals have just finished for me, and I rather prefer reading fanfiction to actually wiring it, though I do not have a lot of inspiration. You can contact me on Skype if you have any ideas. If you could comment that would be great. I love feedback.

(1)- I do not own this book, I have no rights to it, so... yeah  
(2)- This part was written in a child's speech with a slang. I really says, "Why are you hiding your legs under those thin tree trunks mister?"


	4. Author's Note (Sorry)

Hey guys! I know that if you are anything like me, you will either not read it at all, or just skim it. Well, I have something to confess. I AM HAVING A MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK.

I am sorry to report that I will probably not be writing for a while. But not to worry! I have started the beginning of chapter 4. 

I hope that you are all able to forgive me for not writing


End file.
